


The Prank

by troubletonesglee



Category: Glee
Genre: Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee
Summary: “He sat down across from Santana, so caught up in her tales of the New Directions that neither of them noticed a suspiciously familiar, trench-coat clad cheerleading coach listening in."
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Glee Rants chat, and comes from @/shyofthecool , @/m2014 and @/astroloregui ‘s wild ideas. I had a great time writing this, so thank you for asking me!

"You’re looking as cheerful as ever." Sebastian sarcastically sniped as Santana practically slammed herself down onto a Lima Bean chair. As angry as Sebastian (very often) was, he could never understand how she constantly had so much rage stored inside of her tiny body. Seriously, was it not exhausting?

"Glee is making me want to smash my head against a wall. Berry is constantly screeching, Hudson’s dancing is all kinds of safety hazard and Schuster just sits back and allows it! But the second my girl Mercedes is even a second off beat, off to booty camp we all go!"

It was just now occurring to Sebastian how grateful he was that the Warblers were student run. "I just threaten them all with a trip to Scandals and they do what I ask."

He sat down across from Santana, so caught up in her tales of the New Directions that neither of them noticed a suspiciously familiar, trench-coat clad cheerleading coach listening in. 

Glee practise was in full swing now, Santana leaning against the piano as Rachel did... well, something that sounded like a cat as Kurt was very dramatically recounting something undoubtedly uninteresting to a weirdly engaged Blaine. Santana tipped backwards, lying on the piano as she shielded her eyes from the flashing lights (this is why you don’t just drag some random kid from the hallway and tell them to go up to the control centre). If she squinted, she could just about make our Mr Schue gesturing wildly as he tried to explain what colour the songs on their set list were. 

"Santana, why are the angels having a rave?"

Sitting up as her girlfriend came into view, Santana smiled, her mood quickly improving, and slipped an arm round Brittany’s waist. 

"It’s their birthday." she replied, glaring at Finn, who was obviously about to laugh at Brittany. No one laughed at Brittany, not while Santana was there. 

"Alright, I’m just coming -" Mr Schue was cut off as a new, almost robotic sound filled the hall. Santana was trying to make out the words, but then she realised it wasn’t speaking. It was shrieking. Everyone covered their ears, although Rachel just looked round the room, giving everyone a "what’s the problem" look. 

This - thing - just kept screaming, before dropping off its bike and rolling between the seats. Tina and Quinn snapped their legs up, practically standing on their chairs as they tried to avoid the he thing. 

That’s when the doors locked. 

As it came closer, Finn stepped towards it (Santana just had to roll her eyes at that), bending down to look. 

Just as he reached its level, it sprang up, practically hitting him in the face. 

"Move away from the face. You don’t need to get this close, for the same reason that I no longer be carrying around photo ID. Know why? People should know who I am.''

Everyone looked at Finn, and then he spoke. "It - it looks like Coach Sylvester, but it doesn’t sound like her. 

"I am the Jigsue," it spoke, voice robotic and definitely not that of the coach, "I’m here because you all make me feel sick to the stomach."

"If we’re that bad, why are you here?" Kurt added, obviously thinking he was onto something. 

"Berry, you dress like Pippi Longstocking, and Hudson, you’re about as sexy as a Cabbage Patch Kid and Quinn, you’re one of the most likeable people in here but you still manage to be the exact cliché of a blonde girlfriend." The Jigsue ignored Kurt’s question, instead rolling about the room on a tiny bike. "Now where’s Weepy The Vest Clown?"

It got no reply. Mr Schue, never there when you need him most. 

"Well then, let’s have some fun."

Wait, was that Sebastian’s voice coming through the Jigsue? Santana didn’t have a lot of time to think about it though, as skeletons were now falling from the ceiling, somehow all staying in one piece, and they about to land on... Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. 

But that’s when the Jigsue fell, lying still on the floor, as a figure came flying into the room, pushing Blaine out the way. The skeletons clattered on top of Rachel and Kurt though, both throwing up their hands and releasing some sort of high pitched sound. Rachel went rushing over to Finn, who wrapped her up into a hug, but Kurt was left flapping as he looked for Blaine. Blaine, however, was much more interested in Sebastian’s very, very tight lacrosse shorts. 

Sebastian just smirked at this, before Santana began to speak. "Wanna tell us what that was about?"

His face fell, and he looked at his feet. "Sue came looking for me at Dalton. She told me that she was making a film, and that I was the "most private school sounding person" she knew. Of course I asked why she didn’t just use Blaine, but she was dragging me away from lacrosse practice before I could say no."

"You didn’t recognise any of our last names?" Kurt retorted. 

"No? I don’t care enough about any of you to learn. Anyway, it only occurred to me when Becky? Is that her name? Pressed the button to drop the skeletons that Sue had been up to something. It turns out she heard me and Santana in the Lima Bean."

"What were you and Santana talking about?"

"That doesn’t matter, Hummel. What matters is the state of you lots faces when the skeletons fell." Santana burst into laughter, along with almost everyone that wasn’t Finn, Rachel, Kurt it Blaine, although Santana had a feeling the only reason Blaine wasn’t laughing was that he was too busy looking at Sebastian. 

"It’s not funny!" Kurt whinged. 

"It totally is." Tina replied, doubled over in laughter. 

The door burst open again then, Mr Schue running in. "What’s going on - wait, you’re all fine?"

The look of hopelessness on his face only made everyone laugh harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I’m @/troubletonesglee on tumblr :)


End file.
